Another Love Story
by PulsarNyx
Summary: -or- A Fateful Meeting in the Woods. A love story about two wild pokemon. Because I can.
1. First Sight

Ahh, love at first sight. The perfect way to start off a sappy fanfic.

Or not…

=(OWO)=

Kestin hated those moments.

Those moments where he felt like everyone was against him.

Those moments where he was stuck between a zangoose and a seviper with nowhere to run.

Those moments where Aaron had finally caught up to him and was about to punch him in the fa…

The mach punch caught him in the soft part of his underbelly, sending him into a neighboring persim berry tree, taking off a large portion of his HP. A persim berry knocked him on the head, adding insult and injury… to injury.

Aaron stood over him, a look of triumph on his face. He picked up the little eevee before he could run and landed another punch into his stomach. Kestin groaned.

"Not so tough now, huh, ya' little freak? That'll teach you to steal from my private stash!"

Kestin just kept his eyes shut and groaned again. Aaron was an Ursaring, a large one at that. He was about five years older than everyone in the forest, and about twice their level, which meant he had squatting rights to pretty much the entire forest.

Of course, that didn't stop little mon's like Kestin from trying to not die of starvation stealing from his rightful collection.

Kestin shrugged. "Well, not all of us can afford not to eat for a week, or wait for Taylor to get back with whatever he stole from the humans this time."

Another punch. Kestin groaned. Aaron glared at him menacingly.

"Listen to me, tough guy. If this happens again, I don't care what your friends think of me. You're dead meat, freak"

Why did they always bring up the f…

Aaron punched him again. Mercifully, he blacked out.

=(OWO)=

Rose growled inwardly at the sunlight.

She enjoyed sunlight, of course. Gave everything a nice glow. Kept her fear of the dark at bay for a while. Made her feel more powerful.

Of course, unlike the humans, she actually got more powerful off of sunlight.

However, after about fifteen minutes walking in the dark shade of the trees, the sunlight just seemed … intrusive. Unnecessary. Annoying.

Rose trudged on regardless. If she was going to get to the forest by sunset, she would have to keep going.

 _Do you seriously think they'll accept you?_ , a nagging voice in her head said. _You really don't think they'll just shove you out like the others?_

 _Shut up,_ she thought. _Let's just reserve judgement until we actually get to th…_

Suddenly, a random wooper came out of nowhere.

"HI!", the wooper yelled.

Rose jumped back, startled. The wooper grinned wider.

"Woops, did I startle you? SORRY! My name is Wes!"

The wooper started dancing around. Rose was hyperventilating from the shock of meeting the wooper. Wes looked closer at her.

"A growlithe, huh? Well, we don't have one of you guys, yet! C'MON IN!"

The wooper somehow grabbed her paw and dragged her forward.

Suddenly, they were in a clearing. Wes immediately ran off with a "be-right-back-gotta-go-check-on-something!". Rose stood up and dusted herself off. She looked around. They were standing in a large clearing, surrounded on all sides by large berry trees. A venonat and a petilil were off arguing in the middle of the clearing.

"Well, it's not my fault that he went and got himself offed by Aaron!"

"Just HELP ME OVER HERE, GRACE!"

The venonat and Wes were standing over what seemed to be a prone figure on the floor. All four pokemon looked about her age, fifteen years or so. The venonat seemed worried about the fainted pokemon, while the petilil, or "Grace", seemed to be aloof. Wes looked very worried about the fainted pokemon, making small distressed sounds.

The venonat stood up, finally noticing Rose standing there. "Oh. Hey there." She put her paw out and Rose shook it.

"I'm Leyla. Her over there" She pointed at the petilil. "is Grace. You've met Wes, of course. And this is Kestin."

Rose stopped dead in her tracks. The prone 'mon was definitely an eevee. Same ears, same paws. Heck, even her nose smelled an eevee in front of her.

But there was something wrong with his fur. It was the wrong color.

 _Author's Note: Pokemon names in this fanfiction are not capitalized. You wouldn't say "Look at that Fox!", or "I'll take the Tuna". Same with berries._


	2. Unconscious

_And now, a note from the author:_

 _This fanfiction was made for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to real life persons or places are_ _definitely_ _most likely completely coincidental._

 _Shout-out to two random people. Three words:_ _Short and sweet XD_ _(I Ship It 3)_

=(OWO)=

Vivian was worried.

Her egg was supposed to hatch about two hours ago. The nurses confirmed that the egg was in perfect health, that there were just some technical delays. But she had seen the fear and trepidation in their eyes, and knew they were lying.

Finally, a chansey came into the waiting room.

Frank, her mate, practically leapt onto her, asking "What happened?"

The chansey's face whitened a bit. "I… I uhh… ah… "

"Frank, calm down", Vivian chastened. Her mate backed away, although still angry. She sighed. Even if he was a bit hotheaded at times, she still loved him. Her little puffball.

The chansey seemed to relax a bit. "W-well, the egg hatched a while ago, but… well, you should see this for yourself."

As they walked down the hall, the chansey took out a list.

"Born at level one, physical IVs are a bit low… although his special IVs and speed are off the charts! Perfect 31s, all three of them. Now the HP, it's normal. It's comple…"

Vivian and Frank weren't listening. They kept looking at each other worriedly.

Everyone they knew had told them not to get married. A vaporeon and a flareon could never make viable offspring, they had said. And yet, they tried. They wanted children, more than anything. But now? Now that they had risked so much? They were worried.

Vivian walked into a large, well-lit room. On the table, fragments of eggshell lay scattered on top of a small eevee. Another chansey and an audino were watching the eevee expectantly. The eevee sniffed, and attempted to get up, and fell. The eggshell obscuring the eevee fell away, and it locked eyes with it's parents for the first time.

The little fox looked a bit thin, which was to be expected with a low ATK and DEF stat. What was unexpected, though, was the bright, almost luminescent, glow coming from the eevee's silver fur. The eevee shook its head, and then let out a small squeal. For a moment, nobody in the room moved.

Frank was the first to snap out of the shock. He walked forward and leaned in close, prodding the small eevee with his snout. The eevee laughed and nuzzled back. Surreptitiously, he poked his snout under the eevee, allowing the eevee to climb on his back and sink into the deep, warm fluff of his mane. He looked to his mate and mouthed "it's a boy".

Vivian walked next to him, nuzzling the eevee. He giggle again and stuck his tongue out.

Vivian looked at Frank and smiled. "What do we name him?"

Frank smiled, "How about… Kestin?"

=(OWO)=

 **Kestin was walking home when it happened.**

 **He saw, in the sky, three blurs: one blue, one purple, and one a sickly shade of red.**

" **What the…" He peered deeper into the sky, searching for the source of the blurs. "Wait, is that Dialga…"**

 **He was immediately hit in the face with a shadow ball. Of course, being a normal type, he was completely immune to it and was just frazzled.**

 **He looked to the sky again. This time, the legendary pokemon were in full view.**

 **Dialga and Palkia weren't fighting. They usually settled disputes in the arena, away from anywhere they could harm other pokemon. So what was happening now?**

 **He blanched as he saw the third pokemon. The pokemon was gray, with black stripes and wings. Gold protrusions framed it's sleek, caterpillar-like body. It phased in and out of existence as it used the power of the Distortion World to fight the guardians of space and time.**

 **Giratina had come to Sinnoh.**


	3. Introduction

_Author's Note:_

 _Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review!_

=(OWO)=

Kestin woke up with a wooper bouncing on his side.

Wes was obviously nervous. He tended to jump on people when he got nervous. It was equal parts endearing and annoying. Okay, maybe a bit more annoying. A bit.

Kestin groaned. "Wes, you can get off me now. I'm awake…"

Wes stopped jumping and started gibbering wildly. "OHMYGODKESTINDONTSCAREMELIKETHATYOUWEREPASSEDOUTFORLIKEATHOUSANDHOURSANDIWASSONERV…"

Suddenly, Leyla dashed in and used 💧︎ ︎👍︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ on Wes, sending him through the wall of the tree.

Leyla turned to Kestin. "You all right? You had us worried there for a second."

Kestin shrugged. "I feel fine."

Grace walked in after Leyla, snarky as always. "What a relief. Why didn't you… ya' know… fight back?"

Kestin rolled his eyes. "Because I don't have time to work myself up while running for my life."

A growlithe walked into the room, their eyes lingering on Kestin for a fraction of a second longer than the others. Leyla seemed to realize something.

"Oh! Uh, while you were out, someone moved into our forest! This is Rose! She's from…"

Leyla tilted her head. "Actually, where are you from? You never really told us."

Rose looked at Kestin. "I'm from the forest of He… Azelf."

Leyla smiled. "Me and Grace were both born here. Wes is from Hoenn, Kestin's also a Sinnoh Pokemon, and Taylor… well, you'll meet him soon en…"

Suddenly, they heard a yell from outside. As Kestin and Rose rushed outside, they saw a large pidgeotto stealing berries from an emolga. Around the pidgeotto was a massive, gale-force hurricane, knocked a piece of wood into the door of the house, barring it for plot reasons. The emolga, a boy named Gavril, was yelling for help, as Wes was kicking sand in the pidgeotto's face. Wes noticed them and yelled at them.

"Guys, help!"

Rose asked, "Who is that?"

Kestin answered, "Avedon, one of Aaron's enforcers. About level 50. Notoriously quiet. Rumor has it she steals a lot more than berries." Kestin's fur bristled with anger.

Rose yelled to Wes over the hurricane Avedon was kicking up. "Why don't you attack him?"

Wes answered, "First of all, she's a girl. Second of all, my only two offensive moves are Ice Punch and Mud Bomb. Flying types are are immune to ground type moves, and in case you didn't notice, I DON'T HAVE ANY ARMS!"

Kestin immediately dove into the hurricane, dragging Wes out of the fray.

The hurricane kicked up dust and pebbles, buffeting Rose and Kestin as they tried to get closer to Gavril.

Avedon shrieked, sending air cutters at them. Kestin responded with dodges and swerves, trying to get close enough to land a bite. As he walked, a red aura surrounded him, boosting his attack and special attack as he worked himself up for an assault.

Rose on the other hand, was bathing Avedon in a river of fire, using flamethrower to keep the pokemon at bay.

Kestin threw a fully charged shadow ball at Avedon. The shadow ball hit home, knocking the pidgeotto out of her hurricane.

Avedon stood, the emolga still in her grasp. On her face, a look of anger and menace loomed. She fled, shedding a feather as she zoomed towards Aaron's part of the forest.

Leyla and Grace shoved the piece of wood of the door. All five pokemon stared off into the distance at Avedon. Wes was the first to speak.

"So… what now?"

Leyla and Kestin looked at each other. They knew that Avedon would be back to terrorize them if they didn't do anything.

Grace spoke. "We show Avedon what happens when you mess with the little guys."

=(OWO)=

 **She had never seen this coming.**

 **Rose stood up, grimacing. In front of her stood the former guardian of her forest. She had looked up to Heatran. He had even adopted some of the children in the forest.**

 **But he'd nearly burned down his forest, his sacred land, in order to drive her out. Why?**

 _ **They don't want you anymore**_ **, a nagging voice in her head said.** _ **They're sick of you.**_

 **Rose thought back to her life in the forest. Her neighbors had acted distant, and, one by one, they began to turn on her, driving her away from tree after tree. Heatran had been the only one who had tolerated her.**

 **And now?**

 **Rose could see no way she could go back. She saw no way out of this other than to run.**

 **And run she did.**

 **As Rose fled the burning forest, she took no heed of the human-shaped shadow, flickering in the night.**

 **Hilda smiled. Her plan was almost complete.**

 _I wonder who this is… (OWO)_

 _Well, that's it for today. If you're a writer, please help me with these battle scenes. I can't write them for some reason. :|_


End file.
